


Be Careful What You Wish For

by LoisLane9397 (FannicheFic)



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannicheFic/pseuds/LoisLane9397
Summary: AU set after the Season 4 episode, “AKA: Superman.”All LnC characters are copyrighted by DC Comics, Warner Brothers, and December 3rd Productions. All others, belong to me.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lois Lane





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrite of Lois & Clark fanfic that was started back in 1998 and uploaded to a site in 2002. My story telling style has evolved so much over the years, that it wouldn't be right not to redo this.


	2. Chapter 2

To be continued.


End file.
